Ronnie Anne's Tragic Passing (Sonic X style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Have you ever mourned the tragic passing of Cosmo the Seedrian in Sonic X season 3 episode 78: So Long, Sonic? well, what would happen if Ronnie Anne Santiago had the exact same fate? and how would Lincoln react? read and find out.


**Cast of Characters**

Cosmo- Ronnie Anne Santiago

Tails- Lincoln Loud

Cream-Lola Loud

Sonic- Lynn Loud

Amy- Lisa Loud

Chris-Clyde McBride

Knuckles- Lori Loud

Cosmo's mother (Earthia) – Damia (made up spirit name)

Here, Lincoln, Clyde, Lynn, Lisa and their good friends were trying to save their parents who were being held prisoner and brain washed by an evil space monster named Umbracat, and he planned to take over all of Royal Woods, then the universe. Lincoln was seated in a cannon pilot's seat that could only be activated by somebody pushing the green button, while Ronnie Anne and Lola looked at the ship where Umbracat was.

Ronnie Anne was feeling a bit helpless since she didn't wanna hurt her guardian mistress and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm feeling a bit helpless." Ronnie Anne whispered to herself. Then the necklace began glowing brightly.

"Ronnie Anne!" "Huh, what?!" Ronnie Anne heard a young woman's voice calling her name from the necklace.

Very soon, in her mind, she saw Damia smiling at her. "This is the minute you have been waiting for, you can help save Royal Woods and your good friends if you only believe in yourself." Damia faded away and Ronnie Anne held her necklace, "This is exactly why my Grandma Rosa stays overnight with all of us." Ronnie Anne muttered under her breath. Lola heard Ronnie Anne and outta curiosity and worried that Lola asked her good friend, "Are you alright?" Ronnie Anne turned over to face Lola with a big smiling face, and her necklace glowing brighter. "I understand right now, there can be peacefulness in Royal Woods, and I've got the power to make it happen, Lola." "What do you mean by that?" Lola asked her while reaching out to Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne didn't answer, she just smiled at her and closed her eyes, her hair flowing throughout her face, while she began to levitate higher and higher. Lola was really getting worried about it. "Where are you going?" Lola asked her. Ronnie Anne still didn't answer, she continued going higher.

Ronnie Anne stopped levitating, she pressed her hands over her necklace, breaking it and leaving her facing upwards, while her hair grew longer, she grew larger, and her vest turned to a sparkle dress.

Meanwhile, Lola rushed over to where the others were and yelled out, "No! stop! come back!"

Lincoln noticed the tear drops on 1 of his younger sisters' face and asked, "What's going on?"

"Ronnie Anne's out there to help stop Umbracat." Lola told him.

"WHATTTT?!" yelled Clyde and the other Loud siblings in unison.

Lincoln couldn't believe this, Ronnie Anne was gonna try to stop Umbracat without them?

Lincoln then saw a bright light and looked at the new Ronnie Anne just as she easily passed right through the gravity field Umbracat had inserted in his ship to stop anybody from entering.

Inside Ronnie Anne's mind, she was thinking, Mistress, I'm feeling really cheerful right now 'cause I finally know what my purpose is. my good friends mean more to me than anything, that's why I give up everything to save their entire lives. Ronnie Anne used her body energy to surround the ship into a little dark planet with a green tree on top.

Everybody watched in amazement about how Ronnie Anne did it, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Lincoln was so impressed that he asked himself, "What is she doing?"

Inside Ronnie Anne's head, she heard Umbracat again, "Ronnie Anne, you can transform and pass right through the gravity field, in your new form, you'll be just like me, your destiny will be fulfilled, you have the true power to stop Umbracat, and bring your good friends a new entire life."

Ronnie Anne's spirit appeared right in front of the entire planet, she also said, "it's alright, I've got Umbracat immobilized; now you'll be able to destroy him and save Royal Woods, don't worry about me, just fire the power cannon right now."

Clyde then asked her, "But if we fire the power cannon, what'll happen to you?"

Lincoln looked lost and nervous and softly responded, "if she says not to worry about it, I need to trust her." Everybody looked at him in a confused look just as Lincoln pressed the green button so that he can aim at Ronnie Anne.

Jorgen (_The Fairly Oddparents_) had been hiding and listened and saw everything, and he walked right next to Lincoln and said, "Lincoln, we must act immediately, prepare to fire when I tell you."

Lynn then went to the cannon and looked at it.

"Lynn, are you volunteering?" Lisa asked her.

"I trust Ronnie Anne, and will do anything to help her, and yes I would like to be shot to the planet." Lynn took a bright pink pearl from her right pocket and became super powerful; her pants became a very long skirt and her vest a bright pink tank top.

Lynn jumped inside and began spinning around, the cannon soon was prepared. "Super Power Cannon, FIRE!" Jorgen exclaimed to them.

Lincoln tried to press the green button, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt the young girl he loved ever since he was 8 years old. He screamed in depression and banged his head right on the control panel, "No, I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna, I don't wanna do this to Ronnie Anne."

"Wasn't this a promise?" Lincoln lifted his head, "When everything would've been finished, YOU SAID THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS OPEN UP TO ALL OF US!"

Jorgen knew how much pain Lincoln was going through so he wanted to calm him down a bit, "Lincoln, do you want her sacrifice to be completely useless?"

Lincoln began crying and weeping again, "Impossible. I can't shoot at her."

"Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled this far with her, but of course you understand." Lincoln looked at the beautiful tree, "Sure, of course I know... but I can't..."

Ronnie Anne reappeared to him her hands pressed close to her chest just as if she were praying, she looked right at Lincoln with a smiling face, "Lincoln, 'til the end for all of the insults I gave you, please excuse me."

Lincoln gasped in shock, "But, Ronnie Anne, you never insulted me, I've always been amazed to hear your voice!" Ronnie Anne smiled bigger, "I...Lincoln, shoot at me!" Lincoln began shedding more tear drops, "It's just too hard!" all 10 of his sisters and best friend for life noticed his depressed expression but they were also depressed themselves 'cause their best friend for life and team mate will pass away eventually. "Well, 'cause..." Lincoln began remembering his times with Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne... I really LOVE YOU!" Lincoln exclaimed to her just as he fired the cannon at the planet and at Ronnie Anne. The planet exploded, along with Umbracat, their parents and Ronnie Anne.

Lola had rested her head on Lori's right shoulder and broke down sobbing silently.

Lori put her right arm around her to calm her down a bit while some tear drops were coming from her too.

Lincoln shut his eyes tight while fighting his tear drops, he then looked right at the light where Ronnie Anne disappeared in, and screamed out, "RONNIE ANNE!"

Rita, Lynn Loud Sr. and the other parents were unconscious in a dark room, then they opened their eyes and cursed themselves mentally, and a bright light appeared right in front of him, and they saw the silhouette of Damia who said to them, "It's over now, Royal Woods is saved." "Mistress!" Lynn Loud Sr. exclaimed to her, then he smiled at her, "I feared that I'd never see you again." Damia extended her right hand to Lynn Loud Sr. and said, "We have 1 single chance now, Lyndon, the time has come to all humans and critters to live in peacefulness, including you and me." Lynn Loud Sr. and Damia both disappeared at the exact same time.

Lincoln found himself in a white room.

Ronnie Anne then appeared in her new form right in front of him.

"Lincoln, thanks." she said to him. She was a bit taller than him. He smiled back at her. "I'll never forget about you." "Neither will I, we had lots of fun and excitement. so why now? all I see is everybody's bright smiling faces." Ronnie Anne smiled at him. Lincoln forced a smiling face and held both of her hands. "Ronnie Anne..." "Lincoln..."

Suddenly, Ronnie Anne began drifting away, swaying in a bright circle of light. "I'll always love you." she said to him just as she disappeared.

Ronnie Anne then appeared looking as if she was praying, and said to them, "Thank you all for your true friendship, right before I met you, I didn't even believe in myself, I just felt like a terrifying monster that wouldn't have any good friends, but because of you, I learned that I didn't need to stand by and wait to be accepted," Ronnie Anne opened her eyes and smiled while some tear drops fell from her eyes. "I could even do my part to fight back my past, and look right into the future. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud right now, 'cause I fulfilled my destiny." Lincoln was sitting right in the corner, weeping silently when he heard Ronnie Anne's voice, "Remember, I'm always gonna be with you. don't be depressed, Lincoln."

Lincoln looked up and gasped in amazement, there he saw Ronnie Anne in her old form, and she walked right up to him and put both her hands on his cheeks and smiled nicely at him. "Whenever you begin missing me, just look for me right here beside you." Ronnie Anne leaned right down and kissed Lincoln on his forehead, later disappearing in a trace.

Lynn was drifting still in her super form looking at the light, then she let out a tear drop and whispered, "Goodbye, Ronnie Anne." But she decided to at least try to save Ronnie Anne, so she yelled out, "SUPER REGENERATION!" however, there was no effect.

Ronnie Anne appeared with her long dark hair dancing around, "The sparkle gems of my entire body, will spread all through Royal Woods, and find places to grow, I'm in heavenly peace," Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and let a tear drop fall right out with a smiling face. "well, goodbye." she said to them as she faded away for a super long time.

Lincoln looked right at the bright light that was once Ronnie Anne, when he heard somebody right behind him.

Lincoln turned over to see Lynn standing right behind him, fists clenched and a frown on her face.

She began walking around towards him and he backed up terrified that she might smack him.

"Lynn, I know you're angry and upset with me, but I-" his sentence was cut short when Lynn grabbed his right hand and put something in it. "Here, Lincoln, I'm terribly sorry, I looked for Ronnie Anne, but this is all I found."

"A sparkle gem? and a little piece of her vest?!" Lincoln clenched the items close to his chest and began crying and weeping a bit.

Lynn put her arms around Lincoln to console him.

"Lynn, why did this need to happen? she was-she was my best friend for life and 1 true love! I really loved her, I miss her more than anything, she can't be gone for good." Lincoln fell over to his legs while he continued crying and weeping.

"Come on, Lincoln, let's go inside." Lynn said to him while leading Lincoln to the Hall of Action Heroes.

Lincoln had spent the rest of the day in his bedroom weeping his eyes out just as he hugged tightly the Ronnie Anne action figure. "I really loved you, Ronnie Anne, why did you leave me?" he whispered kissing the action figure, and hugging it for dear life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Lincoln stood up and walked right to the door; he opened it and saw his 10 sisters and Clyde in the hallway.

"Hey, Lincoln, are you alright? we heard you shouting and crying a bit." Lynn asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just crying and weeping over Ronnie Anne."

The 9 Loud sisters and Clyde put their hands on the back of Lincoln and led him over to the kitchen and dining room.

"Don't worry about it, Lincoln, we're also depressed, how 'bout some vegetable beef soup to cheer you up a bit?" Lori asked him.

"Thanks, you guys." Lincoln said to them.

"Oh! I forgot something, you guys go on ahead." Lynn said to them while stopping in her tracks.


End file.
